User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Midnight - BEAST 2. Sick enough to die - MC Mong ft Mellow 3. Eiden no Melody - Mitchie Tomiawa 4. C'est la vie - Ayaka Komatsu ---- Alright, and yes, i'll check it out♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Again? really, where is it at? I'll sort things out.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi Rose. How are you today? I was wondering, what do you think of my new OC Simone? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh, Fatimah just want to make her happy, but Roxy13 thought that she annoying her, the only thing we can do is cheer Fatimah up, sad for her :(♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I think there something we can use to help our wiki in your old wiki, that wiki have alot of high quality images.......♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Won't it be a bit squishy with two families living in one house? I hope you get your room back soon. Okay, I think Sarah would like to help make templates too :)! Here it is: http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Simone --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) http://vi.winxclub.wikia.com/wiki/%C4%90%E1%BA%B7c_bi%E1%BB%87t:WikiActivity You forgot quickly, aren't you? ^^♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oops! Well then, nevermind! How your Chirstmas going?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I don't think it looks stupid. Your Welcome. Good Luck with that :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I can't wait to read it :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I known about Theme Designer tool, it can be access by open the Admin Dashboard, but i never use it before, so i don't think i know about codes in it If it use X11 colors then Rosy Brown: Hex Code: #BC8F8F Decimal Code: 188 143 143 Sea Green: Hex Code: #2E8B57 Decimal Code: 46 139 87 i think Theme Designer use X11 colors and if you want to do it, copy over the hex code of that color, and add it to the input field on the customize tab. ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh damn! Maybe we sud search for some help in Community Central Wikia.......♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I never accessed an Admin Dashboard and tools before, sorry for can't help you solve the problem♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Can you give me some screenshots of it?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah....let see.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I got nothing, try to understand codes not a easy thing, sometimes it give me a slight headache♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ LOL, what your fav song in Tinker Bell?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ If you belive, in who you are, who you were always mean to be..... that song right? If right, that song called "If You Believe" That song really good, make my spirit like mixing with nature, I like " The Great Divine","If You Believe", "If You Believe", " Dig Down Deeper" and "How to Believe" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtBuDA9fI-A ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ What? Sarah already got this before you,so....look like you a bit late :P, my fav quote in that sneak peak is "Somebody switch our heads", gosh, Water Fairies's humors really good, "You heard of a dewdrop? This is a don't drop", i still remember the first time i heard that♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Me and Tiff got a Youtube channel, so we keep update to new clips,ect......Hope Peri and Tenrence will hav a major role in this new movie, i like both of them♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Grrr here we go again, they're twin sisters, not like Bloom and Roxy, they just friends, Peri and Tink are sisters......argg, i wonder what creators thinking these days >.<♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Is Fatimah upset? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I hope she's alright. I like the new logo on Disney fairies wiki. It looks nice :)! Btw, In case I'm not on tomorrow Merry Christmas and a happy new year :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ^^! And I'll let you know when I finish.But what's wrong with FloraEnchantix???! She insulted herself. 05:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Rose :D! Do you celebrate Christmas in Viet Nam? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC) It sounds like Christmas here, although mainly all families celebrate it, except people that have come here from different countries. They always have information about Santa's flight path and there's lots of Christmas decorations in the shops. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) That's true :D! For Christmas in Australia it's Summer. Tomorrow it's going to be 39 degrees celsius! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I hope someone will upload the Tinker Bell movies too. There isn't any on Youtube that I could find. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Btw, Would you like me to start making templates for grading the Character pages? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) They impressed me too. Sarah did a great job with them :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure either. Maybe we should make a decision closer to January just in case we need to fix Grammar and add more images. Btw, I just finished the A template for Project Characters. Here it is: http://disneyfairy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:CharacterA. I might change the picture, but otherwise I'm happy with it :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:57, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Rose :)! I agree, I was hoping Peri would be in future movies. She's a really cheerful character. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I wish they aired it last week too. How was your day today Rose? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Um... i read your messages on Brittney's talkpage about we can rarely find a proper Tinker Bell vid on Youtube, all we found is ads! Maybe i can help your sister and Brittney, you see, i bought the full Tinker Bell's Movies Collection(All Blu Ray DVDs). It really HD, but i can't upload it Public Mode on Youtube, 'cause it gonna catch the copyrights!, i uploaded it on "Who has the link can view it" Mode, so maybe i can give your sisters the links to watch them, also we can uses them on Disney Fairies Wiki on the watch section! Sound good?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh, that doesn't sound fun! Merry Christmas :D! I got lots of presents for Christmas. Do you give presents in Viet Nam? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll make more contributers come, and yes, i have all, it much easier to buy them here, in Viet Nam, gosh >.<. 10.000 Dong per a disc, that cheap, but no high quality, damn!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Aye, i really don't know, and yes, in VN, it cheaper, but it no good, in here, it more expensive, but it good stuff, fair enough. I have a link to download the hole Tinker Bell Collection, but it require Bit Torrent and a good internet connection, if you want the link, tell me, and i'll give you.I'm trying to upload Pixie Hollow Games on Youtube but fails!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Really good, we were having a snow war this morning, they gave me alots of presents, but they're all.....videogames! I'm now packing my stuffs, i'm going back to Viet Nam to spend the half of the vacation with my families, tonight we'll have a meeting too, how your?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Snow in Viet Nam? The only place you can see it is on Sa Ba. Chưa thi Ngữ Văn ah? Lý Thuyết thì dễ rùi, nhưng cái phần Làm Văn ấy, mới khó, tôi dở nhất là làm văn thuyết minh >.<♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Okay. I hope you get the presents you want :D! How are you today? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with your gift honey! Here you go ---> Veronica's Christmas Outfit! Hope you'll like <3! Sorry if it's ugly. 04:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) By the way, what does IDK stand for?user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 23:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ko ly thuyet ah? Suong zay, and check out musics pages and Tinker bell page, what do you think of the new codes i used on them?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ i have all, from the first movie to the 4th movie, in cluding Pixie Hollow Games, you want to change the main page back ground? if you do, then i advise you to use a spring pic, 'cause you know, Spring is coming, Tết đến rùi, sắp có tiền lì xì, YAY!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ make it look more magical, i think, i'll help you, i'm uploading a pic that maybe good for background, so did you check those pages i mentioned before yet?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The speaker icon used to make the reader notice the sound file under it♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Link to what?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Let meet tomorow, tomorow you don't have school, right? I have a problem right now and i need to sort it out, so see ya♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Bad news, Youtube reject it 'cause it too long for a guy who only have 200 subs like me, so i have to split it to parts, don't worry, it still HD(1080p), so what do you say?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That sounds great :D! My favorite presents were my guitar and panda Pillow-pet :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks!user:techieberry38 (w:c:pretty cure:usertalk:techieberry38) pumpkin pie 02:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Rose ♥!!!!!! Also in this month, we'll complete 1 year of our friendship :D! 08:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) January 6th, so do you want me to split parts? Btw, i think we sud change this wikia background, decorate this wiki and Disney Fairies Wiki♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ This Sunday or next week's Monday . I'm decorating my user page with a bunch of codes i've learned, tet den rui, phai trang tri lai user page chu!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Next week Monday, they'll air Episode 14, and yes, i'm waiting for Luna one too, i'm a Vietnamese too, remember? But when tet come, i'll be with my family and inactive, so i think i sud decorate my user page now, you should too ^^♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah, your user page already look so awsome :)♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thank you. You too :D! And no, I wasn't at the fireworks in Sydney, but they sounded very spectacular :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:56, January 2, 2013 (UTC) How's your day today Rose? Did you have a Happy New Year? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) With you, it not, but with me, it is so....your exam over now?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ School giving you a break, eh? What happened? It just, she said she's not a copy cat, but her actions, isn't like what she said. Her wiki copied this wiki style badly, her profile, stuffs, ect.....her friends claimed that my pics is their pics, i want to report them, but she begged me to not do it, i told her to tell them to give me credits, but she ignored my message(I think!), many people here care about her so much, and if she leave, they going to sad, so that why i've made a deal with her, she staying here, but in exchange, all the pics she and her friends copied from me, is free♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Congratulations Rose. I knew you'd do a good job :D! What questions do you have so far? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, "Which transformations do you think are better, Fairies or Witches?" :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ohh...BTW, did you ever play snow ball fight??? 08:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) http://chantixclub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And yes, i'm was a worker in a casion, my friend and i worked a casino in Las Vegas, that place called Dragon or something, i can't remember :P♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Look at the templates....những người hay làm theo những gì người khác làm, cái loại người đó.....thiệt >.♪ Musa!♪] ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 09:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) PS: I worked at that casino 'cause i need the money, after i got enough money to rent an apartment, i quited!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah...i need the greens to live, what EWs stand for anyway? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I just check out Cung Hoàng Đạo, it said this year, i'm going to be less stress, oh god, this year maybe lucky for me, how 'bout you?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You know, this is weird, usually, when you online, everybody online, it like they've been waiting for you to online and then come out and talk to you, take this afternoon as an example, you see, Brittney, Rutchelle, Tiff, Fatimah are online right after you online @@! But why there nobody now? PS: what EWs mean?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No LOL, it just you online right at the time they're all online, you know how to choose the time to online isn't it, and again, i'm not an American, i simply just live here, my home still at Viet Nam!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tell me, i you removed Rutchelle out of your friendlist?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Rose, Can U Please Unlock Chiil Breath and Aisha's Lovix Spell. Thank U! ✿Rose✿ (talk) 06:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.208.189.155 -> Stop him from making unessesary edits, will you? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 06:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank U, Rose :D!✿Rose✿ (talk) 06:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm Done Editing! ✿Rose✿ (talk) 06:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, can you unlock the page Inner Flame please? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose! Another Day In The Wiki... Can I Change The Transformation Images? Please Reply Back! ✿Rose✿ (talk) 15:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You know? Suddenly i see that those templates that i used to decorate my userpage can be quite useful in editting and upgrade pages, such as my Quote template, i show a new way to make to make the reader notice more about character's notable quote, not a bunch of quotes! my Top Icons show a new ways to add main categories on page, sub categories like Royalty, it can be at the bottom of the page, but main categories gotta be different! Example:http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2 Notice the small icons on the right of the top of the page Sound templates, you already know that Sud i apply them on Disney Fairy Wiki? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thank you Rose. I'll tell you when I've finished editing :)! I'm good today. How about you Rose? I'm also excited for the 14th episode. It has taken a long time for them to air it. That's okay, I understand :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I wish it rained more in Australia :)! Maybe that's what Nick things, but it is getting really annoying and I get a bit impatient. I think I like 2D more than 3D, but 3D is okay. Btw, I finished editing Inner Flame. You can lock it now :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) It easy to use, i think it can be use to upgrade pages, every wikis that i've edited, like WC Fanon Wiki, SM and WC Wiki, Diseny Fairies Wiki, they're all so similar to this wiki! So i think i can make it different, well, i can't make it different for the entire wiki now, but atleast i can change the way my project work, i'll use my codes for my project's pages then, and don't owrry, i know what i'm doing♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I agree with you. The selkies are much cuter in 2D. Yes, it is very dry in some places here, and at the moment, we're having a heat wave. In some places, the temperature is above 40 degrees. Yes, those animals are cute :D! What articles do you think should be featured? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I agree. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Who do you think sud be the Featured User? 'cause all i see are admins, contributers are Tiff, Frost, and me Featured Article? Silvermist!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That catus on your userpage, Xương Rồng Đá đúng ko?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh... Ok :(. My Pictures are just nothing. Good Thing My BFFs Like 'Em!✿Rose✿ (talk) 12:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Again Rose :D! Can U Please Unlock This Pages *Kiko/Gallery *Sirenix/Gallery *Stella/Gallery Thanks! I'll be adding categories to some... and new photos... not gonna replace! PS. your pictures look awesome. i wish i had beautiful pictures.... my pictures are not beautiful. ✿Rose✿ (talk) 13:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Mine was good today Rose. Although, the weather was horrible! How about you? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Why was your day crazy? Okay, I'll read it :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I'm sorry about that Rose. I hope you become friends again soon. I really enjoyed your interview and Veronica's opinions :D! I have to go somewhere now, so I might talk to you later :)! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome :D! Btw, I know I'm pretty late, but congratulations on 7,000 edits :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow, a stone catus, man, i can't even find one here! I really like it, my father loved it too! Rose, Lavender and Stone Catus are on my favorites list, still, i vote for Sil page♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Wow...you're lucky! You're old but still sleep with stuffed animal?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ When i was your age, i'm still sleep with my stuffed horse! Do you know when the new Sailor Moon 2013 coming out?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Me too, but work in the army mean i can't bring it along with me, so i gave it to my niece, she love toys and always take good care of them, and this summer you'll have a very importain test, right?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thank you :D! How is your day so far? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you fail the exam, you'll spend 3 years in the army, Nghia Vu Quan Su, if you passed, then welcome to college, after send 3 years in the army, you'll have to find your own job, my aim is to earn the bang Dai Hoc, no need to study more, every job now need bang dai hoc♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm still on school holidays :D! Today it rained a bit, but it just made the weather worse! It's 39 degrees celcius! I'm also tired because I had swimming lessons. We had to swim in life jackets and they were too big, so they were choking us! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Trời ơi, sao con gái sướng quá zậy !♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 06:08, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Hey!Để đi Phẫu thuật thẩm mỹ rùi chứ gì?Xong rùi làm bê đê lun!Zậy chứ nếu thi rớt, con gái sẽ làm gì?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Winx_Lovix -> RoxyFlora1009 new account, she've been blocked before but now she back with a new account, please do what you must do♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It complicated "-_-! But we should keep an eye on her, 'cause she blocked before and idk if she learned the lesson or not Rose chọn khối gì khi vào Entrance Exam zậy? Khối A, B, C hay D? Lowest one? Why? You can better than that! Come on! If you choose D, you'll never be able to be a VA! How was your day today? And just curious, what your Vietnamese name? It's okay. My nanna never learnt how to swim since she had an experience of almost drowning when she was a child. Today we had to do our clothes swim, which is very tiring. Well, I'm in level 11 now, which is mainly always do life saving. I still have about 5 levels to go until I've learnt everything :D! How was your day today Rose? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) This week's Sunday? I can't wait XD! BTW, how was your day??? 07:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, i know nothing :P I was in the A one, and i almost fail, wait a minute, now 7:30 and you're still here? Oh! So how was your day, and i think i need to discuss with other admins about upgradin our wiki, a user just tell this wiki is old Nmdis I hearing that you're having a friends problem, so what the problem? Maybe talking can help you find you a way to resolve it IDK her, and ok then, i know you can do it, if they really your friends, they'll be friend with you again Well, I don't really study subjects. We just do what the teachers want to teach us until we get to high school. But we do the main subjects like Maths, Literature, Science and we also do Art, Music and Physical Education. At the moment I'm doing school holiday swimming, but you also do swimming lessons at school. Oh, I'm sorry about that Rose. Maybe time can heal your friendship. I can't wait for the 14th episode. I'm getting really annoyed at Nickelodeon. I'm so excited because tomorrow I'm getting Nickelodeon added to the channels on my TV :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I completed in split it to parts, now uploading That's alot to study for. Well, I'm sure you will do welll in university/college :D! No, sadly, it isn't free. You have to pay for it monthly. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll done after 6 hours@@ Sorry 4 late reply, i just come back from Police Station :( I know! You've heard of Vocaloid right? Maybe you can be a voice provider for character like that! VAs has a very precious gift - the voice. It very different from other people, and if you a really good VA, you can be a VP for character like that, it earns more money Do you like Vocaloid?! Voice Provider require a clearly, sweet voice.......Imagine if some day, Vocaloid gonna featured Vietnamese voicebanks, i'll be damn! Who know? Maybe it will, maybe it not. 'Cause i just ordered Vocaloid 3 last night, it featured lots of new voicebanks, gosh i'm so excited about this, i want Act 2 of The Twins(Kagamine) Who your favs character? You're Welcome. Well, there's different packages you can buy with different channels, ranging from expensive to very expensive. We're getting the expensive one, no the very expensive. How was your day today Rose? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:29, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The Kagamines, Miku, and Kaito are my favs, and yeah, i know, i uses Vocaloid to learn Japenese 'cause of it clearly voices, but later, i became a fan of it, now it Vocaloid 3, it featured English Voicebanks, it help me more in understand the Japanese! No! I mean i uses it to LISTEN to Japanese, 'cause the voicebanks in there is really clearly, and it OK, everyone has their own opition, just curious, why you hate Miku and Kaito? Miku voice is clear enough for me to listen, to get used to Japanese. English easier than Japanese i think, her soft, light, sweet and vivid append really good in this and well, look like the rumored is true.....damn! Cyberix? Really?, This is a magical girls series! Not a Shonen series! And do you know Mothy's songs series? He used Vocaloid to make a song series, it really good, there're 4 series Story of Evil, Clockwork Lulallby, The Original Sin and Seven Dealy Sins Hi Rose :) How was your day today? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I finished swimming lessons today :D! I passed an now I'm level 12, just 4 more levels until level 16 which is the last level. I think it's false information. It isn't even a proper interview with Nick or Rainbow. This person could have found this information from anywhere. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose. Well, if this information is true, I will be very disappointed in the sixth season. Even the transformation name "Technologix" sounds better than "Cyberix." The only thing I am glad about in the sixth season is it's based around Tecna, who we don't really know much about. I guess that's something to look forward too.... --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think it'd be much better if Tecna wasn't a cyborg-fairy. Well, what do you think of the new fairy Blossom? Her name is very similar to Bloom's. It seems the creators are just mashing lots of ideas together to make a new season. A fairy of electricity, an ancient villain, a technology based transformation and the main protagonist will be Tecna. It's giving me a headache already! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Btw, could you please unlock the Zoomix page so I can make some edits? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, bye Rose and thank you :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:41, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Len and Rin really great when they duet too! Their name has alot of meaning....And yeah! Screw him! What should we do now, start a campagin? I'm bad at literature, but i can give a bunch of ideas to USE! Everything messed up! *VAs *Storyline *Names *Songs *Events This season is not worth to watch! No purpose, you think i meant to do that? and the only thing that worth to watch is Tecna in that season Yeah, i hope so.....i want to share you this Đang chơi ở net hay at home zậy? Tuần trước bài này đc đề xuất trên YanTV nè, hay lắm. Mấy người làm nghề chắc giàu lắm, trời ban cho họ cái chất giọng tuyệt vời đó...... I readed your blog, and i know what i sud do, forgive Rutchelle, but i can't, she wounded this friendship, i tried to forgive her, but i can't, i don't know what to do now... Can you share me one of your favs Vocaloid's song? Thanks! I can't believe that both Len and Rin voiced by a same person! I hope they make Roxy the seventh Winx soon! I wonder where the fairy of earth and metals would come from. Possibly Earth? I wonder if we will find out more about Tecna's family this season? I'm also glad this season is based around Bloom again. All the previous seasons except Season 4 were. YAY! I've almost finished The Quest for the Gem of Dreams. Hopefully I can upload it to dA soon. How's Veronica's episodes going? That's okay :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....so how was your day? It what you heard every morning in here, "Ramirez, how was your day" "Ramirez, things still sweet?", it kinda like a gretting to me, but if that annoy you, i won't do that again Oh, if that so, i'll change the question from now on : | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysa1wWrLRps&list=PL57869B4FD5F1FE85&index=12 Do you know what song is this? I've been trying to find a full version of it, but fails! Ok then.....I'm trying to use Kagamine's Appends to sing Sailor Star Song, but it drving crazy over here, have you ever this before? No, i still keep the codes right here, i need it to be clean for a while, and then i'll add it back! have you ever try to use Vocaloid's Characters Appends to sing other song? I'll put it back, it just that i've found another way to put them into gallery faster, in Microsoft Word, and yes, i admitted it, it my bad habits, both swearing and the ordering tone, but it just simply a tone, i'm not ordering them, and yes, i did shows offs in my userpage....... Tự nhiên hồi đó khùng khùng, ngồi rảnh ko có chuyện làm, chụp hình cho nhiều zô, để rùi bây giờ hối hận, đang lựa ra để delete nè.....lúc đó hè mà, rảnh, có gì làm đâu! Giờ đang dọn dẹp sao cho sạch cái gallery này, chứ nhìn nó bầy hầy như zậy nhìn nhức mắt lắm@@ Tại lúc đó chán quá! Có cái gallery để ko làm gì? Add pics zô chứ! Chắc tại lúc đó nóng quá, làm mình bị ấm đầu LOL, lúc đó tui là new user mà, cái gì cũng bị protected hết, đâu bik làm gì đâu, nên rảnh ngồi add pics chơi zậy thui. Hi Rose! Can you fix my talkboxes? I added 1 new talkbox and the next thing I know it all messed up. ✿Rose✿ (talk) 06:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Tui đang dọn nè! Nè, tui chưa có kêu ai dọn nha......đang update nha, trang trí để chuẩn bị ăn tết nha, lâu lâu khoái ngồi vọc templates với lại gallery chơi zậy đó, nhưng rùi cũng sửa lại đàng hoàng hết chứ đâu có để chình ình ở đó đêu I'm not sure. I hope they won't skip Sirenix and Harmonix for her... I think she'd look very pretty :D! I hope so too. Maybe we might find out about Flora's family, since they are only mentioned once or twice in the seasons. Thanks Rose :D! Okay, good luck with her episodes. I really enjoy reading them :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes sir! Nhưng mà chỉ add lại pics thôi nha, cưa có bỏ zô gallery đâu đó! You're Welcome Rose. I'm a bit stuck with my movie... so far, Tahlia's escaped from the cage of the Ancestral Witches, but I'm not sure how she should escape. I agree. I want to find out more about the higher fairy forms. I hope the creators haven't forgotten they haven't mentioned much about these forms. --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Trời! Zậy làm gì? Ko lẽ delete? User đâu có delete tool! Làm gì nghiêm trọng dữ dậy, dọn ở đây là nhét zô Canditates 4 Deletion thui, còn phải làm gì nữa???? Nếu bảo dọn là zậy, thì thôi, em xin hàng, làm ơn, em xin rút lại lời nói! Em đâu có tools để dọn đâu Thank you for the great idea Rose :D! Maybe, Luna can distroy the Ancestral Witches palace by creating a magical disturbance :D! I wish I could send Rainbow my ideas for future seasons of Winx Club :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dạ thưa "chị", em bik lỗi rùi, em làm sao bằng đc "chị"! Tui đâu phải admin đâu! Đâu có tools đêu mà delete với chả delete, này là phần thắng chắc chắn nghiêng về phe bà rùi! Thank you for the link Rose :D! Thank you for the nice words, but you have great writing talents too. You come up with so many ideas I would never think of :D! How was your day? --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Chắc là Rose vs Brittney học văn giỏi lắm nhỉ? Đọc thấy rất là hay, sau này chắc làm cô giáo đc àh Tui viết văn dở ẹc hà, lần nào cũng toàn là từ 6 điểm trở xuống hết! Bị mẹ chửi hoài lun! Thi văn lần này đc mấy điểm zậy? I'm sorry about that Rose. Lucky :D! I love KFC :D! Nothing has really happened today. I've been watching Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Cartoon Network on Pay TV and at the moment I'm watching a Scooby-Doo movie :D! I can't believe there's so many weeks before school starts. I really miss seeing my friends and learning :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 5,75 hả? Thằng Frost thi đc có 5,3 hà, Hóa 1.3, nó sợ bị mẹ chửi, đâu dám nói zới mẹ đâu, mai họp phụ huynh nè, thế nào zề cũng bị chửi, rồi thế nào 2 người cũng lôi tui zô, rùi thế nào cũng sẽ inactive, bị hoài riết quen rùi My Italian teacher last year was extremely strict. She gave everybody a C or a D. I enjoy school, but sometimes I can't wait for the holidays, having a rest from all those tiring maths sums! Oh, I'm very sorry about that Rose. Sometimes friendships can be hard. Last year, some girls in my class always had friendship problems. I'm very sorry :(! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Nhà có 3 ae, Tui anh cả, người đáng sợ nhất nhà, thằng Frost là người có tài nhất nhà, còn thằng út còn nhỏ quá, chưa bik làm gì cả, mỗi lần họp xong là về nhà "Mày theo chân thằng anh mày đúg ko?" or " Mẹ đã nhắc con bao nhiêu lần rùi, blah blah blah.." Nói chung là nhức đầu lắm! Eww, that would be disgusting! There was a recent story on the news here, a lady bought some Hungry Jack's onion rings and almost choked on a screw found in the onion ring. They think it was from renovations they did the day before she bought the rings. That would be horrible! :D! --✿Brittney~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ko, đang tự hào, ở nhà thằng nào bố láo ông bash đầu hết! Khổ, sao mà các bậc phụ huynh khó thế ko bik! Complex Codes? what are those. ✿Rose✿ (talk) 07:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ở Mỹ cái gì, tui zề lâu rùi, về ăn tết! Quê Rose ở đâu zậy? Oh. Btw, I was wondering of how can you make a signature without the (talk) and with the time, date, (UTC) ✿Rose✿ (talk) 07:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Địa điểm cụ thể please? Vậy là chỗ đó là quê lun, oh.....Nhà có mấy chị em zậy? Oh sorry ^^;! I thought you're talking about your study result. Anyways, how's your study going??? 08:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Để tui đoán thử, 2 gái, 1 trai, Rose là chị cả, right? You once told me about your little brother, remember? Plus, your userpage's gallery showed me another sister of your, then you said your mom usually complain about you with your sis and bro In conclusion: You are the the 1st child That how i know Học ngu như tui mà làm bác học đc ũng mừng đó! Kể tên các mangas vs animes Rose đã từng coi đc ko? Ko cần phải là favs, like thui cũng đc